Regreso a la infancia
by Demonocracy
Summary: —Humm —musita Yoon, poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios con expresión pensativa—. Quizá debería dejar de experimentar con estas cosas… [Historia ganadora del Tercer Puesto en el "Festival de Yona" del foro "El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos"]


_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Esta historia participa en el _Festival de Yona_ del foro El Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos.**

Basado en el reto no. 4 _propuesto por_ **Narutinachan**.

 **Palabras:** 2,023

* * *

—Humm —musita Yoon, poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios con expresión pensativa—. Quizá debería dejar de experimentar con estas cosas…

Un poco a la distancia, la princesa fugitiva de Kouka batalla para sostener entre sus brazos a unos pequeños Hak y Jae-Ha, que intentan empujarse para que uno de los dos caiga de los brazos de la princesa.

Aferrándose a la falda de Yona se encuentra un pequeño Kija, que observa la pelea de sus compañeros con molestia. A un lado de ellos está un pequeño Shin-Ah, que parece muy interesado en averiguar si le es posible digerir las hojas de los árboles que hay a su alrededor.

— ¡Yoon! ¡Ayuda! —grita la princesa, segura de que si nadie la ayuda a sostenerlos alguno de ellos terminará con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

—Por Zeno no hay problema —le sonríe a Yoon el dragón rubio, levantándose y apresurándose para auxiliar a la princesa—. Esto es muy divertido.

Para empeorar la suerte de Yoon, a Zeno le es imposible llegar a tiempo y Jae-Ha termina cayendo de cabeza en el suelo.

— ¡BUAAAAAAH! —se escucha el llanto del dragón verde romper el silencio del calmado bosque en el que se encuentran.

— ¿Divertido? Yo no lo diría de ese modo —suspira Yoon, acercándose a sus amigos y rebuscando en su mente maneras para resolver ese desastre.

* * *

…

 **Akatsuki no Yona: Regreso a la infancia.**

…

* * *

— ¡Listo! —dice Yoon, terminando de enredar unos cuantos vendajes en la verde cabeza de Jae-Ha, quien con los ojos aun humedecidos fulmina al pequeño Hak con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo sucedió esto, Yoon? —pregunta Yona con preocupación, quitándole al dragón azul unas cuantas hojas de la boca.

—Pues… —comienza Yoon, quedándose sin palabras para enfrentar a la chica.

—Verá, señorita —explica Zeno—, el chico se topó con cierto mercader de la aldea del Hakuryuu quien parecía ofrecer un elixir de la juventud, y, ¿A quién no le gustaría obtener algo así?

—Las curiosidades de la aldea del Hakuryuu siempre me han fascinado —admite Yoon con culpa.

— ¿A quién no le gustaría ser un chico guapo e inteligente por siempr-?

— ¡Yo no lo pondría de esa forma! —gruñe Yoon.

—Entonces, el chico decidió probar este elixir con el señor y los dragones.

Yona observa a los dragones y a Hak a su alrededor, sabiendo que si no los estuviera viendo en esos momentos no lo creería posible. Pero ahí se encuentran los cuatro siendo niños otra vez, y unos bastante ruidosos cabe agregar.

— ¿Cómo los convenciste de tomarlo? —pregunta Yona, asombrada.

—Les dije que era un nuevo tipo de alcohol. A Shin-Ah solamente tuve que dárselo —admite Yoon, mostrándoles cuatro vasos—. Hak y Shin-Ah lo bebieron todo, creo que eso los hace verse de ¿Cuatro años quizá? Kija bebió un par de tragos, sabe hablar y dice tener nueve años. Jae-Ha se bebió la mitad del vaso antes de comenzar a quejarse de la calidad del alcohol. Y eso es bueno, de otra manera se habría roto la cabeza al caer…

—No lo sé, Ryokuryuu tiene la cabeza muy dura… —medita Zeno.

— ¿Qué haremos para que vuelvan a la normalidad? —se pregunta Yona, observando al pequeño Shin-Ah luchar por mantener su máscara demasiado grande para su rostro en su lugar.

— ¿A la normalidad? Habitualmente debemos esperar a que el efecto del elixir baje, creo que es lo único que queda por hacer ahora —suspira Yoon—. La pregunta realmente es: ¿Cómo haremos para cuidar tres pequeños dragones y una mini bestia del trueno?

Yona y Yoon se miran el uno al otro con confusión. Habían pasado de un momento a otro de ser los más pequeños a ser parte de los más grandes. Y lejos de hacerlos felices, ese cambio representa un problema enorme.

—Sé qué hacer con niños —musita Yoon—. Lo que no sé es qué hacer con niños como estos.

—No hay problema, mis pequeños —sonríe Zeno—. El abuelo Zeno sabe qué hacer. No por nada he vivido tantos años… Para comenzar, lo primero que hay que hacer es no despegar la vista de ninguno de los pequeños.

«Eso es fácil» piensa Yoon, contando al pequeño Hak sentado sobre la rodilla de Yona, a Shin-Ah sentado en el suelo jugando con algunas bellotas que Ao amablemente le prestó, a Kija sentado tranquilamente en el tronco junto a Yona y a Jae-Ha _… Jae-Ha…_

— ¿Dónde está Jae-Ha? —pregunta Yoon alarmado, no queriendo saber la respuesta en realidad.

—Ryokuryuu se fue volando —contesta Kija con una voz cantarina.

Algo que recordaría Yoon con el paso de los años y unas cuantas canas ganadas sería que, cuando se trataba de los dragones, _nada_ era tan fácil.

…

Unos cuantos minutos después, Yona se encuentra sentada en el suelo junto a Hak, Kija y Shin-Ah. Zeno y Yoon se embarcaron en una búsqueda por Jae-Ha en el bosque que los rodea, no sin que antes Zeno le ladrara el resto de los pasos para cuidar bebés dragones.

"No perderlos de vista", bien, habían fallado en ese. "Mantenerlos ocupados a toda costa", había aconsejado el rubio. "No dejarlos sentirse hambrientos", eso habría sido más fácil si Yoon siguiera ahí. Y finalmente: "No dejarlos pelear."

—Es pan comido—, había dicho Zeno. Sí, claro, si tan sólo Yona supiera por dónde comenzar.

Se encontraban en medio del bosque, sin juguetes ni distracciones aptas para niños… Aunque Yona no sabía exactamente qué hacían los niños pequeños del reino para divertirse.

¿Podía lanzarles una rama y que fueran por ella? No, eso no era exactamente lo que hacían los niños… ¿Y si los llevaba a mojarse en el rio más cercano? Aunque si la corriente se llevaba a uno de ellos el problema sería infinitamente mayor.

¿Qué solía hacer ella cuando era niña? Se pregunta, pensando en aquellas interminables horas de aburrimiento que pasaba al ser la única niña en el castillo, sin nadie con quien jugar cuando Hak y… cuando Hak no estaba.

Había tenido una infancia solitaria, recordaba. Rodeada de adultos casi la mayoría del tiempo, pero que sin duda no erraban al momento de ofrecerle…

— ¡Dulces! —exclama la princesa de pronto, agradeciéndole a los cielos que Yoon hubiera dejado su bolso atrás— ¿Quieren comer dulces?

La pelirroja escarba con maestría en el bolso, encontrando unas pequeñas grageas de sabores de las que Yoon había estado orgulloso de obtener a un precio módico. Ella sabe que no son las mejores y que no se asemejan a las que ella comía en el castillo Hiryuu, pero sin duda bastarán para esa ocasión de emergencia.

Yona reparte tres montoncitos de dulces y se los entrega a cada niño, poniendo especial atención en que Ao no se coma todas las golosinas del pequeño Shin-Ah de un tirón.

— ¿Pri-princesa? —la llama Kija.

— ¿Si?

—Él se comió todos mis dulces —denuncia el dragón blanco, señalando con su dedito a Hak, quien de no ser por tener las mejillas llenas de golosinas parecería completamente inocente.

— ¿Cómo?

—S-se los di si prometía alejarse de la princesa —admite Kija con las mejillas sonrosadas—, pero él dijo que no ¡Y aun así se comió mis dulces!

Yona suspira, observando al pequeño moreno que mastica la evidencia con gusto y rapidez.

—Sí, eso suena a Hak.

El pequeño Hak se levanta entonces, caminando unos cuantos pasos para llegar hasta la princesa y sentarse sobre su regazo sin despegar la mirada de Kija, quien no soporta el desafío y suelta un:

— ¡Aléjate de la princesa!

Shin-Ah se sobresalta por el fuerte grito del dragón blanco, provocando que sus dulces caigan de sus manos al suelo. Al peliazul no parece molestarle el suceso, y comienza a levantar del suelo las golosinas de las que Ao no se ha apoderado y llevárselas a la boca.

— ¡Shin-Ah! ¡Kija! _¡No!_ —exclama Yona, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Zeno y Yoon regresen pronto.

…

— ¿Es al menos posible? —pregunta Yoon, habiendo perseguido a Zeno por ya casi todo el bosque en búsqueda del escurridizo Jae-Ha— ¿Podemos atrapar al niño con la pierna de dragón?

Se encuentra cansado, sudoroso y ya sin la apariencia impecable de chico guapo que lo caracteriza. Además de que la hora de la cena se acerca peligrosamente y él no se encuentra ni remotamente cerca del campamento y de su bolsa de especias.

¿Acaso el día no podía dejar de empeorar?

—Es posible, sí —admite Zeno con su sonrisa característica—. Pero no es fácil.

Yoon suspira con fuerza, por supuesto que no había esperado que fuera sencillo.

— ¿Y lo encontraremos antes de que anochezca?

—Sí, sí, lo haremos —responde Zeno con una sacudida de hombros, cómo si el encontrarlo no fuera su misión principal ahí—. Sólo tenemos que…

Zeno se detiene súbitamente, provocando que Yoon choque contra su espalda, mientras el dragón amarillo mira alrededor de ellos con cautela.

— ¿Zeno? —susurra Yoon, temeroso de que un peligro los aceche.

—… ¡Pensar como un dragón! —ríe Zeno, saltando unos cuantos pasos y persiguiendo a un risueño Jae-Ha por entre las espesas hierbas a su alrededor.

Yoon observa la escena, estupefacto, ¿Se había tratado de un juego todo el tiempo? Y ese dragón amarillo no se había atrevido a decírselo.

— ¡Te atraparé! —gruñe Zeno con fuerza, inconsciente de la manera en que la mente de Yoon busca la forma perfecta para castigar al dragón amarillo… y de lo mucho que desearía el chico guapo haberse quedado en el campamento con Yona.

…

— ¡Volvieron! —grita Yona, quizá con demasiada alegría, cuando ve a Yoon, Zeno y Jae-Ha regresar.

El campamento no se encuentra _tan_ desordenado como Yoon había esperado, sólo unos cuantos desastres aquí y allá. Los dragones y Hak sentados en un rincón apartado y Yona haciendo malabares frente a una olla y una fogata.

—No sabía cuánto tardarían —explica Yona—, y Kija se ofreció a hablarle a Shin-Ah y Hak de la leyenda de los dragones mientras yo preparaba la cena…

Yoon y Zeno se asoman a ver la preparación de Yona, que burbujea de una forma preocupante y tiene un color poco apetecible.

—Por suerte tengo unos cuantos onigiris guardados, para emergencias —sonríe Yoon, encaminándose a buscar su comida de salvación.

—Onigiris, ¡Si! —sonríe Zeno, juntando a los pequeños para cenar.

— ¿Dejamos esto para mañana? —pregunta Yona señalando su preparación.

Ninguno de los otros dos adultos contesta.

…

Una vez que la cena fue devorada, el silencio llena el campamento finalmente. Los tres pequeños dragones duermen pacíficamente en su tienda de campaña, totalmente rendidos tras su tarde de juegos.

Yoon se deja caer junto a ellos, sin importarle en realidad que no terminó de limpiar el desastre que dejaron detrás.

— ¡Nunca me volveré a quejar de estas bestias! ¡Me alegra mil veces haberlos conocido cuando ya sabían hacer algo más que babear y lloriquear! Ahora… —dice Yoon, soltando un bostezo cansado—, espero que duerman toda la noche.

Zeno ríe cuando el chico comienza a roncar levemente, y cubre a sus cuatro chicos con una manta para protegerlos del frío.

—Parece ser que la señorita tendrá que dormir con el pequeño señor —dice Zeno, observando a los dragones y a Yoon desparramados por toda la cama.

—No es problema —admite Yona, soltando una risita—. Después de todo, este Hak es más que adorable.

—La señorita es muy buena con los niños —observa Zeno, con la sonrisa aun cubriéndole los labios mientras se recuesta en el único hueco que logra encontrar de su cama compartida.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, sí. El señor es muy afortunado —termina Zeno en un susurro.

—El… ¿Qué? —suelta Yona, sin obtener respuesta.

Con un suspiro, la princesa se dirige a su tienda, dejando a un adormilado Hak entre las sabanas mientras ella se prepara para dormir.

Una vez recostada, el pequeño Hak cambia de posición y se acurruca junto a ella, con una tierna expresión calmada y un dedo entre los labios.

Con una sonrisa boba entre los labios, Yona le devuelve el abrazo y espera jamás olvidar el gesto que vio en el pequeño rostro de Hak.

Y también le ruega a los dioses para ser la primera en despertar al día siguiente.

…


End file.
